Les fleurs du mal
by Emile Brojen
Summary: La corola se seca tras la agonía esperando que quizás pueda renacer...sin importar lo que el duro destino le depare. El devorador ha acunado a la agónica planta. El pasado no cambia, el futuro es doloroso y Tsukiyama lo más que puede desear es permanecer a su lado. (Pésimo summary como siempre. Fic TsukiKane, medio angst, hardoso ewe gocen-(?)- )
1. Chapter 1

**Les fleurs du mal**

**Bueno….primer fic que publico (sólo he subido 2 one shorts algo raros) y naturalmente será Tsukikane con algunos tintes de Hidekane. Espero poder llevar bien ritmo e ir subiendo avances sin mucha pausa. **

**ADVERTENCIA: Todos los personajes de TG pertenecen a su creador Ishida Sui y yo sólo los uso para fangirlear a gusto y escribir cuanta cosa se me ocurra, habrán personajes propios, originales míos.**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.- **

**I**

_-Niños, buenos días._

_-¡Buenos días!_

_Sol, viento fresco. Una clara mañana de otoño._

_-Estamos un poco avanzados en el curso…uhm…sin embargo hoy se nos une alguien nuevo-escribió un nombre en el pizarrón-deberán ayudar a que se ponga al corriente, llévense todos bien, ya saben lo nervioso y tímido que se siente uno el primer día._

_Un sí unísono seguido de silencio. El viento sopla más fuerte, arrastrando las muertas hojas, sin dirección. Con los puños apretados y la vista gacha, tomó su lugar; mientras tanto el tiempo pasa eternamente, inmutable y en silencio._

_Hora del almuerzo. Bajo el árbol más frondoso se acurrucó en busca de un poco de sombra y-como no queriendo obviarlo demasiado-para huir de los otros. Una mirada triste sobresalía, se le notaba la soledad. Pudo haber seguido así, pero no._

_-Hola-una voz suave y temerosa captó su atención._

_-Hola…_

_-Oye, ¿ese es un libro de Takatsuki?_

_-Sí ¿le conoces?_

_-Yep, es de mis autores favoritos_

_-¿En serio? ¡guay! _

_Lo miró con esperanzas, sonriente se puso de pie y se limpió el uniforme. Una presentación, el inicio de una larga amistad. El viento soplaba suavemente, tan fresco, y ellos corrían sobre las hojas muertas, disfrutando del cálido crujir bajo sus pies. Una tarde veloz y agradable._

_-Nos vemos mañana, no te olvides de la tarea._

_-¡Síp! Adiós-agitó la mano al esbozar una amplia sonrisa y echó a correr._

_A lo lejos las flores se marchitaban lentamente…._

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Ken…-susurró y se abrazó las piernas-¿Cuándo fue la última vez?

A obscuras en esa reducida habitación era presa de los sentimientos y recuerdos, recuerdos apenas acallados por el murmullo proveniente de la televisión. Tantas noticias, muchas de ellas malas.

"…_En el distrito 11 ha ocurrido otra revuelta. Miembros del conocido Árbol de Aogiri se enfrentaron con agentes de la CCG en un encuentro que resultó desfavorable para los ghouls de la organización. Varios de ellos lograron huir y se presume que actualmente se han refugiado aquí, en el distrito 20. Las autoridades aconsejan tomar precauciones, la población deberá…"_

-Je, ahora nos esconderemos cual suricatos en alerta por depredadores….cuánto drama absurdo-apagó aquel aparatejo molesto y se dispuso a dormir, el día siguiente sería agitado. Estaba con ansias, anhelaba el mañana.

.-.-.-.

-Jefe, ya cerramos.

-Bien chicos, gracias por el día de hoy. Kaneki, ya puedes irte pues hoy le toca a Touka ir con Yomo.

-Oh, está bien. Sólo termino de limpiar y me voy.

Lavó lo que faltó de la vajilla y la ordenó. Lanzó un sonoro bostezo y en un ligero desvanecimiento soltó una taza la cual dejó de ser útil por el resto de sus días.

-¡Oye, tonto! ¿Qué demonios te pasa? Otra taza rota….

-¡Ah! ¡Lo…lo siento, no me fijé!...-apresurado fue por una escoba para barrer los trozos de porcelana.

-Cosas tan simples ¿en dónde tienes la cabeza? Antes no rompiste otra cosa.

-Lo siento, Touka-chan, es sólo que ando con sueño-terminó de limpiar y se quitó el mandil.

-Sea como sea, más te vale estar más despierto, no hay excusas-se secó las manos y se aproximó a él-entonces ya vete, no vayas a causar otro desastre y provoques que se retrase la compra de hoy-le palmeó el hombro y remató con un sonoro zape.

Tras tomar sus cosas salió de la cafetería. Corrió con suerte pues se sentía extrañamente agotado, huyó tan rápido como pudo. Al llegar a su departamento abrió la puerta con algo de desconfianza, y dio paso a ese aire viciado de siempre.

Si tenía que ser honesto, últimamente le desagradaba mucho estar allí, se sentía bastante solo. No le gustaba estar solo pero ¿qué más podía hacer al respecto? Preparó una taza con café lo suficientemente cargado y se acurrucó en la desordenada cama…simplemente contemplando el techo. Era como una celda, eso le parecía….las 4 paredes de la habitación, las planas cortinas grises…tan nefasto. No pudo pensar más en lo desagradable que era, terminó dormido víctima del sueño tan pesado.

Otro día, quizás hoy se sintiera mejor. Tras dormir lo suficiente se alistó y salió con calma a la fría mañana, realmente esperaba un día movido. Se encontró con Hide en el trayecto y el rubio no pudo parar de hablar en todo el rato, cosa grata pues el escuchar su escandalosa voz resultaba reconfortante, como si de ese modo se acallara el silencio que le recordaba la soledad.

-Ne, Kaneki ¿al menos me pones atención?

-Sí…

-Pareciera que no-hizo un puchero

-Hide…en serio que sí, es sólo que tengo sueño-al ver que el contrario seguía en descontento, suspiró pesadamente y prosiguió-hablabas de tu mal obra con tus compañeros de laboratorio, que Takuma rompió 2 matraces y deben pagarlos…

-Uhm, bueno, está bien-al escuchar eso y corroborar que sí eran tomadas en cuenta sus valiosas palabras recobró la jovialidad y siguió parloteando. Realmente el pelinegro sí le ponía atención aunque no lo pareciera, en este tipo de momentos era algo a lo cual podía anclarse.

Entraron al aula y se sentaron. Soplaba el frio viento de otoño, algo se sentía molestamente familiar. El silencio acogió el sitio en cuanto llegó el profesor quien inició las clases de ese día.

-Bien…espero que todos tengan listo el reporte o de lo contrario-fue interrumpido por un golpeteo en la puerta. Débil, breve-Casi lo olvido. Hoy tenemos nueva compañera-rió-veamos…realmente no entiendo por qué aparece gente a estas alturas del curso, parece la escena de un libro barato-murmuró mientras buscaba las listas-pasa, por favor.

Ingresó una chica alta, con el cabello ondulado y teñido en violeta claro el cual caía sutilmente, algo enmarañado. Sus ojos obscuros se clavaron en el piso.

-Ella es Takahashi Maya, nueva en la ciudad…uhm…y pues…ya saben lo de siempre: sean buenos, nada de bromas, algún ser piadoso que le ayude a ponerse al corriente-le dio a la nueva unos papeles y le otorgó un asiento al frente. Y todo transcurrió normal. El murmullo entre clases, lecciones de complejidad variada, cuán interesante y aburrida a la vez podía ser la vida estudiantil. Llegó la hora del receso y ojo-parchado no parecía querer ir a la cafetería; aprovechándose de esto el rubio se sentó de golpe frente a él.

-¡Hey! Me sorprendiste…

-Esa era la idea, despistado. Oye, oye ¿ya viste a la nueva? Está linda ¿no lo crees? Un poco estrafalaria pero…muy mona.

-No lo digas tan fuerte, ella está aquí-susurró en un intento de reprimirlo. La chica estaba sentada en su lugar, y tras desviar su vista de ella se percató de que varios compañeros habían preferido comer en el aula.

-Vale, ya no grito-murmuró-pero no respondiste mi pregunta.

-Hiciste varias-suspiró.

-Bueno, pero entiendes, ¿y bien?

-Uhm…-el pelo violeta de la nueva le recordó a alguien con el pelo en esa misma gama pero bastante más obscuro que ella. No pudo responder. En efecto era linda, pero no, no le gustaba.

-¿Sabes Kaneki? Después de lo de Rize creo que las chicas te asustan ¿no será que ahora eres más de tíos?

-¡¿Eh?! Cómo dices esas locuras.

-Calma hermano-se carcajeó-no lo tomes a pecho…aunque…no lo negaste, no como tal.

Enmudeció, su cerebro no pudo aclarar idea alguna (si es que había algo que podía ser aclarado). Su boca se negó a emitir ningún sonido por lo que se vio limitado a inhalar profundamente. Miró a la nueva, y le recordó tanto a sí mismo. Sola, apartada en esa banca, emanaba esa aura de quien se siente fuera de lugar y sólo podía hundirse en el mundo creado en ese libro que sostenía entre sus lánguidas manos. Kafka, un buen autor en suma complejo, le gustaba de igual modo.

-Adiós Kaneki, nos vemos mañana y no te desveles mucho-se despidió el rubio. Correspondió a la despedida de su alegre amigo y se fue a su departamento. Ese día la cafetería Anteiku no abrió puesto que se tuvo que reparar el horno –descompuesto por Nishio- y a veces se preguntaba si era buena idea que tan irreverente tipo trabajara allí.

-Para la siguiente ocasión hará explotar todo-pensó. Él mismo no era muy diestro pero al menos no medio mataba al resto del personal.

Era raro, pero todo estaba muy tranquilo incluso cuando corría el rumor de que miembros de Aogiri estaban refugiados allí. Tan calmado era todo afuera….sólo afuera. Su mente no estaba en calma. Los ataques de hambre que atormentaban y los constantes murmullos en su mente eran algo desesperante. Murmullos desquiciados que le instaban a querer satisfacer el deseo, una incontrolable gula agónica…querer devorar a todos y no poder. Nadie sabía de ello o de lo contrario lo tomarían por loco, aún siendo ghouls igual que él. Pero eso no era todo. Quisiera o no algunos recuerdos hicieron gala en su atolondrada mente.

Recordó al gourmet enfermo. Tsukiyama…un tipo tan asquerosamente pervertido y con esas ideas tan bizarras de canibalismo. Se preguntó cómo era posible el que hubiera sido engañado por él de ese modo tan patético, casi le costaba la vida. ¿Por qué? Simple: porque vio algo en él. Incluso bajo la elegante fachada que ocultaba a la verdadera bestia vio algo, algo que le motivó a confiar y que incluso ahora hacía que no se arrepintiera ni un poco.

-Tsukiyama… ¿Ya se habrá recuperado?-se tiró en la cama y se quitó el parche-Touka lo dejó destrozado ¿cómo estará?-palabras al aire, y cuando las captó enrojeció por semejante ridiculez. Él no debería importarle tanto. Prefirió dormir, eso era mejor; tenía que ser muy gentil como para preocuparse por alguien que causó tanto daño, o más bien era muy tonto…quizás un poco de ambas. Harto de eso cerró los ojos, se dice que dormir es la mejor medicina, anhelaba que fuera cierto.

Pero fue mucho pedir. Por si no bastara la intranquilidad en vigilia, su psique remataba en el "descanso". Malditos sean los sueños.

"-Ken-lo llamó una suave voz.

-¿Quién?

-Ken…Onii-chan ¿Eres tú?

-¿Onii-chan? ¿Hinami?

-No…tú siempre tan despistado.

Todo era tan claro, tan puro y pacífico. Había olvidado lo que era sentirse así. Logró ver una silueta borrosa y lejana, como un espectro. Aguzó la vista y se percató de que era una niña pequeña, con el rostro enmarcado por el ondulado pelo castaño. Le dedicaba una dulce sonrisa. Se miró a sí mismo y se descubrió menor como en su tierna infancia.

-Onii-chan, en serio que no ves bien-se aproximó y cogió las manos del niño-¿Por qué lloras?

-¿Eh?-fue cuando se hizo consciente de que lloraba, el sabor salado de las traicioneras lágrimas que escurrieron hasta su boca lo confirmaban-Yo…no…creo que…no sé.

-No estés triste, harás que llore también-lo abrazó-es por mi culpa ¿verdad? Me fui cuando más me necesitabas.

No entendía nada, carecía de lógica. Ni siquiera parecía un sueño, era tan real que dolía…emocionalmente dolía tanto. No pudo asimilar lo pasado, no había lugar a ello. Y sin embargo la abrazó también. Causas inexplicables para la mente actual le condujeron a querer deshacerse mediante la sal de sus ojos que pronto fue cortada porque la existencia efímera de las gotas no tenía lugar ni razón.

-Te llevaré con alguien que quiere verte, eso te pondrá feliz.

-¿Alguien?-se dejó guiar. Caminaron por ese sitio, si es que a eso se le podía decir caminar. Andaban sobre algo que no era un piso, no se sentía como tal, pero tampoco se podría decir que era un vacío. Llegaron a una gran mansión alabastrina a la cual entraron; por dentro todo era tan ostentoso…en la recepción destacaban unas enormes escaleras de formas caprichosas, engalanadas con hermosos cuerpos tan finamente esculpidos que el frío mármol lucía cual tersa piel.

Subieron hasta llegar a un enorme corredor, largo, de paredes altísimas y rojas, rojas como el líquido vital, lleno de oxígeno. Siempre dulce, y se le aguó la boca. Al fondo del corredor destacaba una única cosa: una puerta estrecha, blanca y alta a la cual se dirigieron y esta se abrió. Dentro todo era cegador, tan blanco que dolía la vista.

-Te traje con alguien que quiere verte-le besó la mejilla y salió cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Se fue de nuevo.

-¡Oye, imouto!-exclamó un tanto alarmado. Pero ella ya no volvió. Se miró las manos y eran grandes, por lo cual se echó un vistazo completo para descubrir que había vuelto a su edad real.

-Kaneki-kun….

Esa voz inconfundible, profunda y gentil. Se estremeció. Esa persona se puso de pie y por fin pudo verla, era una persona hermosa…pero no era humana.

-Tú de nuevo…-se quedó inmóvil.

-Hace un tiempo que no nos vemos ¿no me has extrañado ni un poco?-le tomó la mano-yo sí te extrañé, hueles tan bien como el primer día-se acercó cada vez más-¿Qué sucede? ¿Me odias?

Pero no hubo respuesta por parte del pelinegro, después de todo ¿qué debía decirle? No podía borrar lo ocurrido, pero fue algo que le ayudó a aprender, y no sólo eso. Había un trasfondo más complejo de lo aparente y redundar en ello podría ser innecesario en esos momentos.

-ya que no hablas….me daré el lujo de hacer algo que he tenido en mente, espero que no te moleste-con toda la delicadeza que pudo lo sostuvo entre sus brazos como si se tratase de lo más frágil del mundo. Inhaló su adictivo aroma. El menor sólo pudo temblar, y cerró los ojos…lo demás fue tan evidente. Fue tomado por la barbilla, y eso fue seguido de una tibia suavidad en los labios, y…"

Resonó la alarma y despertó bruscamente. ¿Qué mierdas fue todo eso? Estaba algo agitado, enrojecido.

Se abrazó a sí mismo, parecía una quinceañera alborotada hormonalmente; definitivamente tenía que estar loco, quizás fuera a causa del hambre. Sí, eso debía ser, pero ¿y el inicio? ¿Quién era esa niña? La conocía, pero no recordó su nombre. Y eso le hizo sentirse extrañamente triste.

Por algo la había soñado y le dolía el no recordarla. No quiso darle tanto peso a eso, no debía.

Abrió la cortina y fue cegado por la luz matutina, a veces el sol le fastidiaba tanto. Hubiese preferido quedarse en cama, pero era imposible…cuando se es estudiante –un buen estudiante- el deber llama. Se alistó y salió rumbo a la universidad, sólo que esta vez fue un trayecto tedioso, en silencio, eterno y molesto. Esta vez Hide no lo esperó y no entendió el por qué. Una vez hubo llegado al salón se encontró con su jovial amigo, quien al verlo puso una mueca de sorpresa y sin avisar se le fue encima.

-¡Tú!-lo agitaba-Parchecito ¿Qué no se supone que no ibas a venir hoy?

-¿Qué? ¿En qué momento dije algo como eso? Te lo has sacado de la manga.

-No me vengas con eso, incluso me mandaste un mensaje, mira-sacó su celular y le mostró el explícito mensaje:

"_Hide, estoy indispuesto, me siento muy mal como para ir hoy a clases"_

Enviado efectivamente desde su número pero en qué momento…puede que fuera sonámbulo, tal vez. Sabrá el Creador qué cara puso el pelinegro como para que su extrañado amigo se resignara a dejarlo por la paz pues el contrario no parecía entender razones. Se limitó a aconsejarle que no cenara pesado y que tratase de dormir bien para que ese tipo de cosas no se repitieran, y aunque se soltó a reír por su cara en el fondo le preocupaba.

Desde niños, desde que lo conoció, siempre se preocupó mucho por él. Lo veía rodeado de un eterno halo de tristeza, y él odiaba que la gente estuviera triste, sobre todo si eran importantes para él. Tal vez eso le movió a acercarse a él, eso y la curiosidad provocada de ver a un niño tan solitario, aferrado a cuanto libro pudiera. ¿Por qué ser amigo de alguien así? ¿Por qué no serlo? Puede que pareciera problemático con todo eso, pero inspiraba confianza, esos ojos grises eran honestos, se encontraba prendado de ellos. Aceptó todo de él y lo atesoró, incluso cuando esa aura se volvió más triste tras la partida de ella. Nunca volvió a tocar el tema, ya no habló de ella para no causarle un daño innecesario a su amigo pues entendía lo doloroso que fue, tan doloroso que su buen amigo no lograba recordarla. Pero él no, él no olvidaba nunca.

Recuerdos…

El profesor llamó al orden y las clases comenzaron. Absorto, Kaneki fijó la mirada en la melena violeta sujeta en una coleta, ese color le recordaba tanto a él, a ese gourmet…qué molesto. Rogó porque el día fuera agitado y pesado, de ese modo su mente se vería ocupada y no divagaría en ideas burdas.

Ojalá sólo fuera eso.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-_Trés bien_…-susurró, y olfateó el delicado pañuelo, cómo olvidar esos ojos, ese olor….se intensificaba el deseo de poseerlo, a aquella rareza-te has escapado, por ahora _mon amour…_

Música inundando el aire, ese raro aire frío de un largo otoño. Su residencia era fiel reflejo de su extravagancia en su estado más puro. Tan de su estilo que perturbaba aún cuando –desde un punto de vista amplio- se tratase de la belleza más básica.

Llevaba algo de tiempo sin saber de él y no era de extrañarse. Aquel incidente no fue tan simple como para pasarlo por alto, pero sirvió para que lograse esclarecer una cosa: lo deseaba, realmente lo deseaba. El calor interno crecía…un glorioso éxtasis hasta que alcanzaba un clímax brutal de sólo pensarle. Un éxtasis abstracto que se volvía carnal, de matices rojos y blancos.

-Iré por ti, _mon amour…._

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Bueno….ese fue el primer capítulo. Creo que ha iniciado algo extraño pero bueno….normalmente los inicios son así. Veré de engancharle más cosas conforme avance….advierto que será un fic largo y tengo planeado mucho angst y cositas hard. Sugerencias y comentarios son bien recibidos n.n **


	2. Chapter 2: II

II

-Hasta que llegas.

-Lo siento, salí más tarde de clases por una práctica.

Fue a ponerse su uniforme y bajó tan pronto como pudo. Trabajar y estudiar en la universidad a veces no resultaba muy cómodo. Sin importar qué tan complicada haya sido su vida nunca se vio en la necesidad de tener que trabajar incluso cuando pasó tan malos ratos con esa bastarda que para desgracia suya era la "dulce" hermana mayor de su extinta madre.

Naturalmente esto no tenía un fin monetario. En el mundo en el cual se encontraba inmerso, ese mundo caótico que siempre existió pero que nunca tomó en cuenta –porque la incredulidad a veces limita a los mortales a aislarse en su triste realidad de siempre-lo que le resultaba vital a su género no podía ser comprado. La concurrencia en el local era baja, pintaba a que todo el día sería de ese modo y si se tenía que ser honesto algunas veces eso resultaba gratificante.

Técnicamente era Touka quien se encontraba atenta de las únicas 2 mesas ocupadas, Nishio y Kaneki limpiaban los trastos o preparaban lo que sería consumido. Absorto en los tenues destellos de los frágiles objetos que desfilaban por sus manos en donde eran liberados del líquido por las caricias otorgadas, no notó el ingreso de otro comensal hasta que fue perturbado por el mismo. La impetuosa voz del chico rubio pudo haber sido escuchada a kilómetros, fue un saludo muy enérgico incluso cuando hacía un par de horas que estuvieron en la universidad. El interceptado no tuvo el menor reparo en prestar atención a su amigo pues (como ya quedó evidente) era una tarde floja, a tal grado que no fue reprendido de manera enjundiosa por el conejo. Preparó café para ambos y se acomodaron en la barra, charlando. Pudo parecer mera trivialidad, temas sin aparente importancia que caían en lo más básico como asuntos escolares o cualquier cosa relacionada a la vida diaria de ambos incluyendo temas pasados que curiosamente tomaban relevancia al incluir viejos detalles omitidos. Sonrisas, bromas, golpecitos y demás sazonaban tan tranquila charla.

Con el paso de los años varias cosas eran inmutables, y las que no lo eran crecían o disminuían incluso hasta desaparecer; al chico mantequilla le gustaba ver en esos ojos suaves, la calidez y gentileza de su mirar que guardaba siempre algo detrás totalmente invisible incluso para su mismo portador…era tan familiar. No se apagaba su luz y eso era algo que le alegraba, tanto que sus esfuerzos por mantener esa luz en esos ojos grises siempre eran grandes.

-Oye Kaneki, se viene mi cumpleaños ¿qué me darás?

-Debes ser la única persona que conozco que dice ese tipo de cosas…

-Pero soy la mejor persona que dice ese tipo de cosas que puedes tener por amigo ¿y bien?

-Tú y tu "modestia"-contuvo una risita-como sea, eso no se dice ya que es una sorpresa.

-¿Ni siquiera una pista?-puso cara de cachorro triste y lo que obtuvo fue una seria mirada seguida de una sonrisa de satisfacción. No le sacaría palabra alguna. El pelinegro batalló bastante para conseguir el preciado regalo que haría a su amigo. Se estrenaba la película que el futuro cumpleañero tanto anhelaba ver y la premier era el objetivo real pues estaría parte del elenco; como es de esperar las entradas volaron…sin embargo consiguió 2 tras haber estado 2 días enteros en vela intentando sin parar, y lo logró. Además de llevarlo a la premier le consiguió un gorro invernal, parecía simple pero había algo más profundo detrás de ello. La tarde cayó a la par de las hojas con tal rapidez que pudo haber parecido un breve instante. Tras una despedida bastante cálida el humano se fue del lugar quedando solamente el personal del mismo. Kirishima se aproximó al pelinegro para llevarle lo último que debía limpiar, y en silencio se mantuvo a su lado. Como respuesta el chico le dedicó una mirada tranquila mientras trabajaba en lo suyo, sin atreverse a preguntar la razón por la cual era observado. Pero la incomodidad creció y el chico no pudo ignorar mucho la fría mirada de ella, así que preguntó si necesitaba algo y en respuesta la contraria suspiró y se alejó moviendo una mano como seña de que no era nada. Apagó las luces y comenzó a subir a la bodega.

-Ese amigo tuyo realmente te estima-sonrió para sus adentros y subió, dejando a un híbrido muy confundido. No fue malo lo que escuchó pero no entendió la razón por la cual le dijo eso, se quedó pensando en ello y terminó sonriendo; Hide era alguien muy importante en su vida, no lograba imaginar cómo hubiera sido todo si no lo hubiera tenido cerca.

Salió de la cafetería y se apresuró al caminar pues quiso ir por un libro para agrandar su colección personal, iría a su librería predilecta antes de ir a casa. Esta vez quiso algo más lúgubre por lo que apenas llegó a la librería comenzó a buscar algún título prometedor, y tan atento estuvo en la labor que tropezó y cayó apenas poniendo las manos. El despistado cayó presa de un pie sobresaliente que no logró ver, y el dueño del mismo acudió en su ayuda.

-De verdad perdona-le ayudó a levantarse.

-Descuida, también fue culpa mía por no ver en dónde camino-aceptó la ayuda y se incorporó, y fue cuando miró a esa persona. Era alguien de su misma estatura, llevaba un enorme gorro cubriendo todo el pelo además de un cubrebocas que sólo dejó a la vista los ojos.

-¿Estás bien?-su voz era suave como si se tratara apenas de un puberto cuya voz sufre la metamorfosis entre la puerilidad y la adolescencia.

-Sí, no fue gran cosa-sonrió amablemente para tranquilizarlo.

-Uhm…-en un intento de enmendar su error se le ocurrió algo-veo que andas buscando libros-trató de no sonar tan torpe-bueno eso parece demasiado obvio, ¿qué más harías aquí? Je je… Oh, esos que llevas son de misterio… ¿buscas algo en concreto?

-Hem, bueno eso es verdad-rodó la vista conteniendo una risa-de hecho busco algo más siniestro.

-En ese caso inicia por algo relativamente sencillo si no estás acostumbrado al género. Podrías intentar con algunos escritos de H.P. Lovecraft, tengo experiencia en esos géneros.

-Lo conozco mas nunca he leído algo de él, quizás es hora de intentarlo.

Anduvieron vagando por la tienda y cada uno tomó 2 libros, por supuesto que el chico del parche se llevó las recomendaciones de su improvisado acompañante. No hizo comentario alguno sobre su peculiar aspecto pues era irrelevante y le resultó agradable su inusual compañía jamás solicitada. Cuando preguntó por su nombre al momento de despedirse sólo recibió una negativa de forma gentil tras la cual el apelado huyó. Sin más el joven se dirigió a su casa y para cerrar la noche comenzó a leer hasta quedarse dormido. El día siguiente era sábado, el día del cumpleaños de su tan apreciado amigo. Se levantó temprano para alistar todo sin el menor contratiempo, ya había pedido permiso de faltar al trabajo y no tuvo mayor problema. Quedó de ver a Hide en el puente a la 1 de la tarde y procuró llegar un poco antes.

Era un día en el cual el astro rey no pudo sonreír a los temblorosos paseantes, tornándose todo monocromático en una ciudad tan fría, sin embargo un destello motivó a alguien. A lo lejos se veía correr un entusiasta chico de pelo dorado en dirección a quien le esperaba; recibió una felicitación adornada con una pequeña bolsa bien decorada la cual ansiaba abrir pero decidió esperar un poco, primero quería disfrutar del día con él. Su familia ya le había festejado la noche anterior para que pudiera vagar sin preocupaciones.

Realmente no hubo plan, fueron al primer lugar que se les puso en frente: una pizzería. Kaneki no se sentía bien al oler ese asqueroso aroma fétido que para cualquier persona resultaba exquisito, el olor de la pizza recién preparada en horno de piedra, un aroma rústico que invitaba a viajar la imaginación hacia el viejo continente, pero para él era nauseabundo. Por ser el cumpleaños de su amigo tuvo que actuar mejor que nunca, fingiendo un apetito que en realidad eran náuseas, mascando sin saborear esa rebanada, escupiéndola en el vaso que contenía apenas una cuarta parte de soda para evitar malas escenas de huidas al baño. Terminó su tortura y el festejado insistió en ir a patinar…sí, eso era mejor, un poco de actividad para desviar la mente del asco anterior. Pero ninguno era bueno patinando (por no decir que eran pésimos en ello) y era eso lo que parecía hacerlo interesante. Alquilaron los patines y con torpes pasos se dirigieron a la pista de hielo, realmente su andar era como el de un ciervo recién nacido al cual a cada paso parecerían rompérsele las frágiles patas. El albo piso que ante ellos se imponía no tuvo piedad: un solo paso y Hide cayó apenas sostenido por quien le acompañaba…y así emprendió un paseíto torpe, sujetos férreamente a la pequeña pared de contención rogando por no caer. Varias veces le preguntó al cumpleañero a qué se debía esa idea de patinar, y siempre recibió la misma respuesta "es emocionante", sólo eso.

-Hide…no sé si lo has notado pero la mayoría de los que se agarran como nosotros son niños-murmuró con cierta sorna, sintiendo algo de pena.

-Somos niños también, universitarios pero niños a fin de cuentas, además no hay nada de malo en querer patinar sin tener la más remota idea de cómo se hace-miró a un instructor-hagamos lo que él y quizás lo logremos-comenzó a imitar los mismos movimientos en un intento de lograr estabilidad ignorando las peticiones del contrario quien temía se diera un duro golpe. Para su sorpresa lo iba logrando, o eso pareció. Una niña salvaje se le atravesó cual bólido haciendo que perdiera equilibrio, un pequeño desliz y se vio volando siendo su espalda la zona que azotó primeramente emitiéndose un ruido seco. Su amigo se sobresaltó y patinó hacia él lo más pronto posible, olvidando el hecho de que era igual o peor en ello, simplemente fue hacia él como pudo.

-Hide, ¡Hide! ¿Te has lastimado mucho?-preguntó apenas llegó a su lado y se arrodilló.

-No, qué va. No soy tan frágil…es cosita de nada-se quedó sentado y sonrió con suficiencia-pero…vaya vaya, esto es una sorpresa.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Viniste patinando siendo que apestas realmente, creo que tu preocupación por mi te ha motivado-exclamó emocionado y lanzó una carcajada-deberías de ver tu cara.

-Tonto, realmente me preocupaste y sales con esto-lo reprendió sintiendo un sutil enrojecimiento en las mejillas y ayudó al chico a ponerse en pie. Fue buena observación pero no importaba mucho para él-veo que estás intacto, ya casi se nos termina el tiempo.

Salieron de allí. Realmente el golpe le dolió pero lo que conllevó valió la pena, nadie le borraría esa sonrisa del rostro. Llegó la hora de ir a la ansiada premier. El rubio miró con cierta tristeza el evento y se quejó un poco de no poder estar allí, y de la nada un par de boletos aparecieron frente a su faz. La sorpresa fue tal que casi se marea ¿de verdad su amigo las había conseguido? Lanzó un gimoteo de emoción y lo abrazó con fuerza al borde del estrangulamiento a causa del júbilo, ni siquiera perdió tiempo en mayores palabras, tomó su boleto y corrió sintiéndose privilegiado al poder pasar. Detrás de él iba su amigo un tanto contrariado por esa gigante emoción, pero le alegraba de sobremanera.

El evento fue algo estrafalario e iban un poco desentonados con la gala, pero dio lo mismo fijarse en tal detalle. Los artistas desfilaron, la película fue estrenada y a cada momento el chico parecía explotar logrando contenerse al morderse las manos, realmente le pareció épico. La noche arribó y con ello el término de un buen día. De nuevo en el puente se quedaron sentados para poder hablar de lo acontecido. Varias veces Hide se empeñó en alabar la hazaña del híbrido al "patinar a la velocidad de la luz para acudir en su ayuda" provocando que el contrario se sonrojase y lo reprimiera de un modo tan flojo que era más como una queja, una súplica enternecedora para que parara de decir eso. Pudo haberse lastimado y seguía con bromas, pero así era él. La charla se prolongó y al ser ya tarde Kaneki mostró cierta preocupación por el hecho de que el festejado se fuera así a su casa, y aprovechándose de eso el confianzudo le pidió posada en su casa dado que su departamento estaba más cerca. Sin mucho por oponer accedió y se dirigieron al lugar. La caminata fue en silencio, un silencio que lejos de ser incómodo parecía inundarse por los destellos propios de la agitada vida nocturna y los murmullos lejanos que se convirtieron en zumbidos, susurros irreales.

Al ingresar se quitaron los zapatos y el rubio se lanzó a la cama emitiendo un sonoro bostezo.

-¿Cansado?

-Un poco, fue un día movido ¿qué hay de ti?

-Lo normal-preparó café y le llevó una taza hasta la cama-¿no vas a abrir tu regalo?

-Es verdad-se incorporó y tomó la bolsa apresurándose a abrirla. Al ver el contenido calló de súbito y lo sostuvo. De verdad era eso….recordó algo de hace varios años atrás…

_-Hide… ¡Hide! ¿Dónde estás?_

_Aquél que era buscado no quería ser encontrado, sólo pudo abrazarse a sí mismo y sollozar. Quien lo buscaba no parecía querer desistir. Estando bajo esos juegos de madera trató secar las muestras de su debilidad. No pasó mucho tiempo para que otra presencia lo sacara de su mundo. Se sobresaltó y al verse así de descubierto cruzó los brazos._

_-¿Qué quieres?_

_-No creo que sea bueno que te escondas así y aquí, hace frío_

_-No importa, no tengo frío._

_-Hey…-suspiró al ver lo reacio que estaba-oye…fue muy feo todo eso pero no es para que te pongas así._

_-¿Tú que sabes? Eso era especial y ahora ya no lo tengo….mamá se enojará-se puso de pie secándose las lágrimas y se echó a correr rumbo a su casa, dejando a su amigo bastante consternado. ¿Era así de importante un gorro? Llamó a casa del niño y fue su padre quien respondió. La charla resultó fructífera: descubrió la causa del pesar y se sintió mal, realmente triste y peor aún por no haberle sido útil… y algo se le ocurrió. A la mañana siguiente alistó lo necesario y se encaminó al riachuelo en busca de la causa de los males de su amigo, y no tuvo éxito alguno. Frustrado, mojado y con frío decidió hacer algo para compensarlo. Tras una ida veloz a una pequeña boutique visitó a escondidas al niño rubio, colándose por el jardín trasero que no contaba en ese entonces con elrejado ni nada que fuera un obstáculo, se movía cual ninja, espinándose de paso con algunos rosales y tal ruido asustó al niño que allí vivía saliendo a ver de inmediato; al notar quién era corrió por la puerta trasera y lo llevó a su habitación._

_-¿Qué rayos haces? Estás mojado y te lastimaste._

_-Bueno…quise disculparme porque ayer me porté un poco tonto, fui insensible contigo-bajó la vista-no entendía el por qué te pusiste así, pero ya comprendí._

_-¿Eh?-arqueó una ceja totalmente absorto. El niño pelinegro aún para su corta edad poseía una facilidad de palabra propia de alguien mayor, todo a causa de ser ávido lector. Como fuera siguió sin saber a qué se refería con exactitud, esta vez su agudeza y percepción estaban por los suelos._

_-Quise ir por tu gorro al riachuelo donde esos tipos lo echaron, pero la corriente se lo debió llevar muy lejos así que te traje este-sacó una bolsa y se la dio-no es el mismo que te dio tu abuela, pero se parece y…pensé que quizás ayudaría._

_De la bolsa sacó un lindo gorro azul cielo con grecas grises y negras, era tibio y suave. Realmente no era el mismo pero se parecía…y pensó en ello: su amigo se fue a mojar al río con tal de buscar el gorro a saber por cuántas horas y al no tener éxito le compró uno nuevo seguramente con la miseria de dinero que le daba su tía la loca ¿todo eso lo hizo por él? Observó los ojos grises fijos a la alfombra, el niño temblaba por traer la ropa húmeda y con semejante frío…algo en su pecho pareció crecer, sólo pudo lanzarse a abrazarlo._

_-Eres un tonto, más tonto que yo. No es el mismo de la abuela pero está bonito, es más: este gorro es muy muy especial, lo usaré hasta que ya no me entre en la cabeza. Gracias Ken, gracias gracias-estrechó el abrazo y trató de no soltar otras vergonzosas lágrimas._

_-No agradezcas, veo que te gusta. Me alegra-lo abrazó también, calmando los temblores con la calidez del cuerpo contrario, cerró los ojos…_

_-Oye Kaneki ¿no quieres tomar un baño? Te enfermarás.._

_-¡Ah!_

-Te has quedado mudo.

-Perdona, recordaba lo de esa vez. En serio que eres marica…hacer tanto por eso.

-Para ti no fue cosa menor-se cruzó de brazos.

-Uy, ya te pusiste serio-se puso el gorro-Waa, me queda perfecto, y es muy parecido al que me diste esa vez, ahora usaré este siempre hasta que se deshaga todo.

-exageras-suspiró para luego sonreírle-aunque me alegra que te guste.

-Y cómo no, si está calientito-fue a recostarse a su lado-Gracias Ken…es mejor que el de la abuela.

Se formó otro silencio que pareció durar una eternidad. En el vaivén del tiempo que corría sin perdón alguno su claro mirar se encontró con la suavidad de esos ojos que le gustaban tanto. Él…Ken era alguien a quien deseaba cuidar incluso si este se negaba a ello con la sutileza que le caracterizaba, deseaba estar siempre a su lado sin importarle lo que sucediera mañana o el año que seguía. Cobijó la fría mano ajena con la propia provocando un ligero sobresalto por parte del dueño de la mano sostenida.

-¿Sucede algo?

-No…sólo tengo sueño.

-Duerme entonces ¿ya le avisaste a tus padres que andas acá?

-Sí…ya sabían desde antes. Les dije que me quedaría contigo.

-Tú…tan confianzudo como siempre-sonrió con resignación y se dispuso a ir al sofá para dejarle la cama.

-No te vayas, cabemos bien los dos ¿me concederías eso? Así como cuando éramos niños.

No pudo negarse, aún era su cumpleaños y le costaba mucho el ignorar su petición. Incluso cuando Hide era quien siempre lo cuidaba y estaba al pendiente de él de vez en cuando parecía requerir de atenciones que sólo buscaba de él y de nadie más, así que se recostó a su lado y se cobijó pidiéndole que durmiera y que no lo pateara. Él era como su hermano, la familia humana que le quedaba así que velaría por él de modo en que el contrario hizo con él en su infancia. El aún cumpleañero sonrió ampliamente de forma juguetona y cerró los ojos, relajándose de inmediato…le tranquilizaba tanto. El tenerlo cerca, sentirlo vivo, viendo esa amabilidad que era tan propia de su buen amigo. Sin preocuparle nada lo abrazó como si fuera un peluche, tomando por sorpresa al contrario.

-¿Hide?

-¿No te quitarás el parche?

-Eso…bueno, es que…

-No es como si tuvieras algo malo ¿o sí? Además no importa…-lo estrujó más y le quitó el parche.

-¡Oye! Eso…-se puso algo inquieto pues temía que su ojo mostrara su naturaleza, pero no tenía hambre así que en teoría no debía haber problema. Si se mostraba más reacio causaría sospechas innecesarias por lo que terminó resignándose a no replicar ni un poco más, no quiso perturbar esa calma. Dejó que la calidez embargara su cuerpo y con ello el sopor previo al sueño, y así fue. Tan pronto cayó ante el sueño, a diferencia del otro quien al verlo dormido con mayor tranquilidad lo apreció al tenerlo así de cerca, cada borde, cada rasgo que se sabía de memoria, y pasó delicadamente los dedos por la suave mejilla de quien entre sus brazos descansaba, y dando estas atenciones fue como cayó también.

A la mañana siguiente despertó, viéndose acurrucado en el pecho de Hide quien dormía plácidamente como si no hubiese un mañana. No quiso perturbarlo por lo que trató de levantarse con cuidado, mas fue en vano. Una mano lo jaló de vuelta y fue seguida de otro brazo. Sólo escuchó murmullos absurdos sobre gatos y conejos….estaba soñando y de seguro pensaba que se trataba de otro peluche. Casi se ponía a reír pero logró evitarlo y finalmente se separó de él y se metió a la ducha. Al salir contempló un desayuno modesto que olía mal. Desayunaron (o al menos eso intentó) y acompañó al chico hasta la estación del bus en donde lo dejó marcharse, y dentro del vehículo el rubio sonrió con satisfacción mientras una agradable calma le invadía.

Domingo apacible que aprovechó para leer sus nuevas adquisiciones recomendadas por el chico extraño de la otra noche.

Mientras en la cafetería ingresó un molesto comensal cuyo objetivo no era satisfacer el estómago.

-¿No vino a trabajar Kaneki?

-No, hoy es su día de descanso y ayer pidió permiso ¿lo necesitabas?-inquirió una chica nueva.

-sí, pero no es urgente. Vendré mañana…ah, dile a Yoshimura que vine y necesito verlo también en privado.

Y se retiró algo frustrado, sólo tenía que esperar un día más. Camino a su hogar miró corriendo a un muchacho con gorro y algo bajito para él, parecía preocupado y desesperado en huir…los jóvenes de ahora y sus prisas estresantes, realmente no le dio mucha importancia y retomó su camino. Mañana sería otro día.


End file.
